TUKERAN
by Orange Mochi
Summary: Apa jadinya bila Alfred dan Matthew berganti peran? Akankah ada yang menyadarinya? "Yah, siapa yang benar-benar peduli untuk memperhatikan kita secara detil?"


**TUKERAN**

**A Hetalia fanfic written by: Orange Mochi**

**Hetalia Axis Powers **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

_**Apa jadinya bila Alfred dan Matthew berganti peran? Akankah ada yang menyadarinya?**_

"_**Yah, siapa yang benar-benar peduli untuk memperhatikan kita secara detil?"**_

_**A/N: Human name used! Slight UsxUK / CanxUk XD**_

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matthew, pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa ruang keluarga. Beruang putih peliharaanya turut sertaa menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tubuh Matthew. Mengikuti tingkah sang majikan.

Peluh mewarnai raut wajah pemuda Kanada itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti habis terkena badai(?). Sepertinya ia sedang dilanda pikiran yang membebaninya selama beberapa hari kebelakang.

Ya, jujur saja. Dirinya saat ini sedang lelah. Sungguh terlalu orang-orang itu! Mau sampai kapan ia akan terus '_tembus pandang' _? Mau sampai kapan keberadaanya tak disadari oleh siapapun terus? Mau sampai kapan? –Ok cukup, ini OOC.

Matthew williams, seorang yang penyabar, berbakti, rajin menabung dan budiman(?). Tetapi walaupun begitu, ia juga mempunyai batas kesabaran. Sebagai manusia dan seorang personifikasi negara tentunya.

Terus terang saja. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa seperti saudaranya itu, Alfred. Ya, dia populer, dikenal banyak orang dan juga adidaya tentunya. Walaupun terkadang sifatnya bisa sangat menyebalkan. Tapi setidaknya saudaranya itu tidak se_tembus pandang dirinya._

Matthew larut dalam pikiranya sendiri tentang saudaranya, Alfred. Melihat sang majikan terdiam memandangi langit-langit ruangan, Kumajirou, beruang kutub peliharaanya berpikir bahwa majikanya yang tak kunjung mendapat pacar kini sedang mencari seekor cecak di langit-langit untuk dikencani. Ok ngelantur.

Saat tengah asyik menyelami pikiranya, Matthew dikejutkan dengan suara bantingan pintu dari arah depan. Ternyata itu adalah Alfred yang baru pulang dari rapat. '_Pasti mampir ke McD dulu'_ pikir Matthew dalam hati. Ya iyalah, masa dalam perut!?

Raut wajah Alfred saat ini tak jauh berbeda dengan Matthew. Aneh, biasanya ia selalu ceria. Pasti ia juga sedang banyak pikiran. Mungkin.

Alfred duduk disebelah Matthew. Bibirnya agak maju beberapa senti kedepan. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa Alfred sedang kesal, atau bahasa gaulnya _BeTe._

"Oh Matthew, aku tak habis pikir..."

Katanya memulai pembicaraan, Matthew mengalihkan pandanganya pada Alfred, menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...Kenapa mereka tak kunjung setuju dengan pendapat dan ide brilianku mengenai masalah global warming. Apa yang salah jika kita membuat seorang super hero yang super duper kuat untuk melindungi dunia dari jahatnya sinar _UV?"_

Matthew menghela napas. Terkadang terlalu banyak menonton film super hero akan berdampak pada cara pemikiranmu. Matthew menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Err, ya mungkin idemu kurang rasional. Jadi mereka menolaknya."

"Kurang rasional apalagi memangnya ide brilianku ini Mattie~?"

Oh, betapa inginnya Matthew saat ini meneriaki saudaranya '_pikiranmu yang tak rasional Al!"_

Tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan bersweatdrop ria.

Sungguh saat ini Alfred sedang dilanda stress gara-gara ide brilian(baca: tak rasional)nya itu tak kunjung mendapat persetujuan. Yang benar saja! Terkadang ia iri kepada Matthew yang selalu terlihat tenang-tenang saja, tidak terlihat stress dan selalu stay cool lah istilahnya. Seharusnya kan super hero seperti dirinya bersikap seperti itu.

"Coba saja ya jika aku itu kau, Matt. Kau sepertinya tak pernah se-stress ini."

_Oh hell yeah_ Alfred. Andai kau tahu apa gerangan yang ada di pikiran adikmu ini. '_stress, stress udelmu aku tak stress!' _Matthew membatin dibalik wajah polosnya yang bak malaikat itu. Tapi hei—apa tadi yang baru saja dikatakanya?

"Matt...Itu dia!"

Alfred bersorak seperti habis kesambet arwah mbah Jupri(?), sontak Matthew terlonjak kaget.

"A-apa maksudmu Al?" Matthew terbengong-bengong melihat saudaranya. Takut jika ia benar-benar kesambet.

"Begini Matt, aku punya ide!"

Alfred pun mulai berceloteh tentang idenya, Matthew hanya manggut-manggut seperti hiasan di mobil yang terkena guncangan.

"...Jadi dengan begitu, aku menjadi kau, dan kau menjadi aku. Lagipula kau dan aku lumayan mirip. Yah, siapa yang benar-benar peduli untuk memperhatikan kita secara detil?"

Matthew terdiam sejenak, memikirkan rencana itu. Yah, mungkin berganti peran hanya untuk barang sehari saja mungkin tak akan menjadi masalah.

"Baiklah. Setuju!" Matthew menjabat tangan Alfred, dan Alfred tersenyum puas.

Keesokan harinya, mereka mulai berganti peran. Ya, Matthew menjadi Alfred dan Alfred menjadi Matthew. Pada dasarnya mereka memang mirip. Hanya saja bentuk rambut, ekspresi wajah dan warna iris matanya saja yang berbeda. Jadi mereka tidak mendapat kesulitan yang berarti dalam penyamaran ini. Tentang warna iris mata? Mudah saja, tinggal pakai softlens.

Matthew membentuk rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar terlihat mirip dengan Alfred. Begitu juga dengan Alfred. Matthew memakai jaket bomber Alfred dan tak ketinggalan, nantucket juga texasnya. Ok sip! Sekarang mereka berdua telah bertukar peran masing-masing.

"Matt, tolong jaga texasku ya." Alfred menepuk bahu Matthew.

"Tentu Al. Dan juga aku titipkan Kuma ini kepadamu ya." Matthew balik menitipkan peliharaanya kepada Alfred.

"Tenang saja Matt! Aku pastikan ia akan baik-baik saja!"

Dan dimulailah hari mereka dengan peran barunya.

***  
A/N: mulai dari sini mereka tukeran ya! Jadi Alfred= Matthew, Matthew= Alfred

Di rapat dunia, semuanya berlangsung seperti biasa. Kali ini diwarnai dengan bertengkarnya Arthur dan Francis (lagi-lagi). Kali ini dengan masalah siapa yang paling _gentleman_ diantara keduanya. Padahal tidak satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar bersikap layaknya seorang _gentleman_. #AuthordigamparinArthur.

Akhirnya, Ludwig lah yang kembali menertibkan keadaan dengan menggebrak meja. Untung saja mejanya tidak kenapa-napa~ Lantas semuanya pun terdiam termasuk Francis dan Arthur yang tadinya sedang adu jotos.

Seperti biasa, setiap orang yang ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya harus mengacungkan tangannya terlebih dahulu, dan hak berbicara tak kurang dan tak lebih hanya delapan menit. Kali ini Matthew mencoba mengutarakan pendapatnya _lagi._

'_Tumben Matthew banyak bicara hari ini.'_ Ludwig membatin. Sementara itu Francis justru terkagum-kagum dengan antusiasisme anak asuhanya –yang sebenarnya dalah Alfred- yang akhirnya berani juga berbicara.

Disisi lain, terlihat Arthur yang diam-diam menyembunyikan semburat merah yang samar di kedua pipinya. Ternyata sedari tadi ia sedang memperhatikan Alfred –yang sebenarnya adalah Matthew- yang agak tenang duduk ditempatnya.

'_Nah gini kek tiap hari. Gak usah koar-koar berisik. Kalau diem gitu kan kelihatanya agak umm- apa ya? Cool gitu. Aih, apaan pula yang aku pikirkan ini!"_

Dengan cepat Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiranya dari sifat '_keren' _Alfred. Hm, ternyata ia masih saja mengidap _tsundere_ akut.

Disela-sela Matthew yang sedang berbicara, tiba-tiba Feliciano mengangkat tangannya.

"Ve~ ve~, Matthew kau agak gemukan ya sekarang ve~!"

Dan pernyataan Feliciano barusan berhasil membuat tangan kekar Ludwig untuk membekap mulutnya yang agak ceplas-ceplos.

"Maaf Matthew, silakan dilanjutkan."

Titah Ludwig yang kemudian menyeret Feliciano kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ludwig berdeham, mengisyaratkan semuanya agar tetap tertib. Takut-takut akan ada yang memulai pembicaraan absurd seperti tadi dan keributan pun akan kembali terjadi.

"Aiyaa, kalau kau merasa berat badanmu naik, tinggal beli saja teh pelangsing dariku ini aru~"

Tiba-tiba Yao membuka lapaknya ditengah-tengah rapat. Diikuti dengan yang lainya juga. Berwald, pria berkacamata berasal dari Swedia itu malah menawarkan alat olahraga supernya yang dapat menurunkan berat badan dengan cepat. Dan suasanapun kembali ribut. Pusing akan hal ini, Ludwig memutuskan mengambil jeda rapat selama satu jam.

Disaat istirahat itu, Gilbert dan Kiku datang menghampiri Alfred. Tiba-tiba Kiku mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat Alfred-san, dirimu berhasil ternyata."

Alfred yang kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud pemuda Asia ini hanya tersenyum garing.

"Hei! Hei! Diet apa yang kau lakukan burger freak? Puasa makan _junk food?_ Kesesesese!"

Jujur saja, Alfred bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Hmm, biasanya apa ya kira kira yang akan dilakukan Alfred?

Ditengah-tengah kebingungannya, Arthur datang menghampiri Alfred. Sungguh ia tidak percaya akan melakukan hal seperti ini. Ia akan mengundang Alfred untuk minum teh dirumahnya . Ya, meskipun ia tahu Alfred lebih menyukai kopi.

Sedangkan Matthew diundang oleh Cuba ke rumahnya atas keberhasilan gagasannya (akhirnya!).

Setelah selesai rapat, keduanya menghadiri undangan masing-masing.

-_Arthur's Mansion-_

Alfred datang dengan menggunakan kaus bergambar alien. '_Kaus yang biasanya dipakai Alfred', _ pikir Matthew dalam hati. Ia berkunjung ke mansion Arthur tepat jam tiga sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Arthur.

"_Datanglah ke rumahku jam tiga. I-itu juga kalau kau mau! Ja-jadi... ya sudahlah! Sampai nanti!"_

Kemudian sesudah mengatakan hal barusan, Arthur lari keluar ruangan.

- _flash back end-_

Alfred berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang besar. Tak perlu basa-basi, ia langsung mengetuk pintu bergaya _victorian_ itu. Tak lama kemudian, sesosok anak kecil membukakan pintu. Alfred agak kaget karena ia mengira itu tuyul(?).

"Oh, kak Alfred." Ternyata itu Peter, adik Arthur yang membukakan pintu.

"Jerk Arthur ada di taman belakang. Umm.. aku tak perlu mengantarmu kan?"

Alfred mengangguk mengerti, setelah itu ia segera menyusul Arthur ke taman belakang.

Ternyata Arthur sedang menyirami tanaman mawarnya yang subur di halaman belakang. Ia kelihatan asyik menyirami tanaman yang cantik itu. Alfred berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan pemuda beriris emerald itu dari kegiatanya. Alhasil ia pun terlonjak kaget.

"G-git! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu!"

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya karena dua hal. Pertama, karena ia kaget, dan yang kedua yang mengagetkanya itu adalah Alfred, seorang yang telah ditunggunya. Arthur segera mematikan keran air.

"Tumben kau datang tepat waktu Al."

Alfred hanya tersenyum. Senyuman Alfred membuat pipi Arthur memanas.

"Sudahlah! Kau duduk saja di kursi sana! Aku akan menyiapkan teh."

Arthur segera melesat ke dapur, menyiapkan teh _darjeeling_, dan tak ketinggalan scone(gosong)nya.

Disaat tengah menyiapkan kue-kue, Arthur dipanggil oleh kakaknya yang garang bernama Scott untuk membuang sampah. Oh ya, terkadang Scott suka memperlakukan adiknya itu layaknya budak. Dengan sumpah serapah Arthur mengambil sampah dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Saat tengah sepi seperti ini. Tiba-tiba munculah Kiku –yang entah datang dari mana- kemudian menaburkan serbuk mencurigakan pada teh Arthur.

'_khu khu, kita akan dapat gambar yang bagus malam ini.' _Kiku tertawa OOC. Sementara itu, ditempat yang tak jauh dari tempat Kiku berada, ada Elizaveta yang mengintip dari balik celah langit-langit, lalu Eli hanya mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda setuju. Setelah menaburkan serbuk mencurigakan itu, Kiku kembali bersembunyi di tempat persembunyianya.

Tak lama kemudian, Arthur kembali dan membawa nampan berisi cangkir teh itu ke tempat Alfred berada.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

Arthur meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. Sedangkan Alfred langsung menatap ngeri pada benda hitam di atas piring itu. '_jadi Alfred makan makanan yang seperti itu?' _Matt kembali membatin.

"Tak apa-apa, jadi Art- maksudku Iggy, ada apa kau mengundangku kemari?"

"Namaku Arthur git! Yah, itu... Karena aku ingin meminta pendapatmu."

Tangan Arthur meraih cangkir teh dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan.

"Pendapatku tentang apa?" Alfred bertanya bingung. Dirinya sama sekali belum tertarik untuk menyentuh cangkir porselen itu.

"Pendapatmu tentang - " Tiba-tiba saja perut Arthur terasa sakit, diikuti tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa panas. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya mendapat dorongan untuk..apa itu namanya? Bercinta?

"Tentang?" Alfred menaikan satu halisnya. Penasaran.

" – Tubuhku~" Tiba-tiba saja tangan Arthur meraih kancing kemejanya dan membukanya satu persatu.

Sebenarnya tadi Arthur ingin mengatakan "_Apa pendapatmu tentang kebunku?" _Akan tetapi entah kenapa malah kata lain yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Seolah-olah otak dan mulutnya bekerja sendiri. Dengan perlahan, Arthur mulai melepaskan pakaianya satu persatu.

Alfred, yang sebenarnya Matthew itu tentu saja kaget dengan adegan buka-bukaan di depannya itu. Ia sontak menutupi matanya dengan tangannya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, semerah bunga mawar milik Arthur.

"T-tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan Arthur!?" Alfred mundur, mengakibatkan kursi yang tadi didudukinya terjatuh ke belakang. Namun Arthur malah melangkahkan kakinya. Berusaha agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Alfred.

Sementara itu di semak-semak, Kiku dan Elizaveta yang tengah bersembunyi di sana bersorak gembira –dalam hati- melihat kedua orang itu melakukan adegan yang semakin panas saja. Err- Sebenarnya hanya Arthur sih.

Alfred kembali melangkah mundur. Namun sayangnya ia malah tersandung kursi. Hasilnya ia pun jatuh dengan suksesnya.

"_Alfred~ touch me please~" _Dengan nada sensual, Arthur ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Alfred. Kemudian setelah itu terdengar suara jeritan Alfred dan suara yang tidak pantas dituliskan disini karena fanfic ini berated T.

"GYAAAAA! HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Scott yang sedang merokok diruangannya merasa mendengar sesuatu. Karena kaca ruangan itu cukup tebal ia hanya mendengarnya dengan samar-samar. Ia berusaha mengacuhkan suara yang makin lama membuatnya terganggu itu. Namun, apa boleh buat.

"...Peter! Kecilkan suara Tvmu! Berisik tahu! Dasar anak nakal!" Yah, ia merasa suara jeritan Matthew itu berasal dari suara TV yang sedang ditonton oleh Peter di ruang sebelah.

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

Alfred yang sedang menyamar menjadi Matthew diundang oleh Cuba. Entah apa alasa orang berambut gimbal itu untuk mengundangnya. Ia hanya setuju-setuju saja saat ditawari undangan itu.

Ia pergi menggunakan pesawat dari rumahnya menuju rumah Cuba. Karena disini udaranya panas, Ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan kaus tipis bermotif bunga-bunga.

"Haah~ Akhirnya sampai juga!"

Matthew baru saja tiba di bandara, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang memukul pelipisnya.

BUAGH!

Matthew jatuh tersungkur, menindih Kumajirou. Si beruang kutub hanya mengumpat karena tertindih badang Al yang notabene tergolong tambun itu.

"Aw! Siapa sih yang memukul—"

"Oh maaf Matthew, aku kira kau ini Alfred."

Terdengar tawa tak berdosa dari seorang pria berkulit tan dan berambut gimbal yang dikuncir kebelakang. Cuba nyengir polos. Dikiranya Matthew ini adalah Alfred. _Well, _ siapa yang tahu jika Matthew yang ini adalah benar-benar Alfred yang asli.

'_Oh tenang saja Al, penyamaranmu ini belum terbongkar.'_

Ia membatin menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi Matthew, sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kesini untuk mencicipi es krim yang baru saja dibuka oleh toko es krimyang baru diresmikan kemarin di dekat rumahku. Katanya es krim ini sangat enak bahkan membuat orang yang mencicipinya ketagihan. Aku jadi penasaran. Menurutku kau pasti akan suka!"

Cuba langsung menyeret Matthew menuju toko es krim itu.

'_Aseek, makan es krim, yeah haha!' _Alfred membatin bahagia.

Sesampainya disana, Matthew terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan toko itu. Ya, puluhan, mungkin ratusan orang sedang berjejer mengantri di depan toko. Ternyata toko itu sedang mengadakan diskon setengah harga untuk semua _es krim_nya. Mau tak mau mereka pun harus ikut mengantri di teriknya cuaca ini.

Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berdiri. Rasanya orang-orang yang mengantri makin banyak saja! Membuat suasana sumpek bukan kepalang.

"Panas... panas... Yaampun gerah sekali!" Matthew mengipas-ngipas menggunakan tanganya. Ia tidak suka cuaca panas seperti ini. Namun ia lebih tidak suka lagi ketika dirinya terkurung di rumah karena badai salju sehingga dirinya tidak bisa membeli burger keluar.

Matthew yang saat itu dilanda kepanasan, baju yang dikenakanya mulai basah terkena keringat. Bau sengatan matahari membelai hidung. Bau ketek lah istilahnya! Rambutnya mulai berantakan karena ia terus menyibakan rambutnya kebelakang. Tanpa ia sadari, ahogenya yang sengaja dibentuknya agar mirip menyerupai milik Matthew, kini sudah kembali menjadi nantucket. Karena efek dari _hair spray_ nya tidak bertahan cukup lama.

Cuba yang melihat kejanggalan itu terheran-heran dibuatnya.

'_Aneh, seingatku ahogenya Matthew itu melengkung kebawah.'_

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Cuba untuk menyadari kalau itu adalah Alfred, bukan Matthew.

"Alfred! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?"

Cuba menunjuk Matthew palsu yang penyamarannya sudah terbongkar. Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Cuba, mengingat hubungan diplomatis Alfred denganya tidak lah terlalu baik.

Melihat Cuba yang akan melayangkan tinjunya, Alfred segera kabur menjauh.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau!?"

Cuba pun ikut berlari mengejar Alfred. Oh ya, tak lupa Alfred juga turut membawa kabur beruang milik Matthew. Dan terjadilah acara kejar kejaran bak film-film buatan india di tengah teriknya sinar matahari.

-20.30, Washington ,D.C. USA-

Matthew bersusah payah kabur dari mansion Arthur. Ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Arthur yang semakin brutal menyerangnya dengan... Setengah telanjang? Ia tak akan menyangnka orang yang dahulu sempat mengasuhnya sebagai seorang kakak dapat berbuat hal yang sedemikian rupa. Berterimakasihlah kepada Kiku beserta serbuk misteriusnya, berkat benda laknan itu, pakaianya menjadi compang-camping(?) Karena Arthur memaksa untuk melepaskan pakaiannya. Peluh masih membanjiri sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Dirinya hendak mengambil air di dispenser. Dan saat akan meneguknya, tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan kembali dengan suara pintu yang dibanting. _De ja vu. _

Ia pikir itu adalah Arthur yang nekat mengejarnya sampai sini. Namun ternyata itu adalah Alfred yang penampilanya sama buruknya dengan Matthew.

"Yaampun Alfred! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Matthew menghampiri saudaranya itu.

"Kau juga Matt! Apa yang terjadi dengamu? Hei! Itu kausku! Kenapa bisa sampai compang camping begini?"

"Salahkan Ukemu Al! Dia yang melakukannya. Lagi pula, kau juga Al! Wajahmu babak belur. Oh, Kau tak membuat masalah saat sedang menjadi diriku kan?"

Keduanya saling mencercai satu sama lain dengan pertanyaan. Dimulai dari Alfred yang bertanya kepada Matthew kenapa ada bekas ciuman dimana-mana, dan pertanyaan Matthew kenapa sampai bisa Alfred mendapatkan lebam disebelah matanya.

Mereka berdua pun bercerita bagaimana saat mereka sedang bertukar peran. Alfred menyesal mendengar cerita Matthew yang _'diserang'_ oleh Arthur. Kenapa pada saat itu tidak dirinya saja yang berada disana. Sebaliknya dengan Matthew yang merasa bersyukur ia tidak menjadi korban bogeman Cuba. Tetapi setelah keadaan ini normal kembali, ia akan kembali kesana dan membeli ice cream itu.

Keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk bertukar peran kembali. Ternyata, menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih menyenangkan. Yah, itulah mungkin pelajaran yang dapat mereka petik dari insiden hari ini.

-End-

**Fyuh~ Akhirnya selesai juga. Tadinya fic ini mau saya buat dua chapter, tapi gak jadi :D **

**Review please~ *puppy eyes***


End file.
